


Moving On

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the war and his brother's dead, Charlie is having a hard time moving on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to sevfan for the beta work.

* * *

Charlie Weasley stood on the small balcony overlooking the lush gardens of the Malfoy estate. Lively music drifted out from the ballroom behind him, mingled with laughter. Ironic that the celebration of the equinox, the reaffirmation of life in the wake of the final battle, was being held in the same place in which Ron, Harry, and Hermione had been held captive. The Ball had been their idea, in fact, a way to reconcile what had happened in order to move on with their lives, just as the Wizarding world was going forward, with the Malfoys paying for everything, of course.

A particularly bright star caught Charlie's eye, the twinkling making his thoughts jump to Fred and his infectious smile. It had only been seven weeks since his brother's death and Charlie couldn't seem to shake the melancholy he felt. Mischievous and vibrant, Fred had always lived life to the fullest, something that Charlie seemed to have forgotten how to do. 

"You're terribly deep in thought for such a lovely evening, Mr. Weasley."

The deep voice was like velvet on bare skin and Charlie conjured a smile as he turned his head. "Hello, Minister, I was just admiring the view."

"Yes, as was I." Kingsley’s eyes raked down Charlie’s backside before joining him at the banister. 

Charlie felt his face heat at the innuendo, his cock twitching as he caught a whiff of Kingsley's scent. He'd always been drawn to Kingsley, but had never acted on the attraction, and then after he'd become Minister of Magic, it was too late. _Just like he'd never acted on a lot of desires_ , Charlie thought sadly. So much for his image of being a daring dragon jockey!

A hand touched his sleeve. "You're supposed to be celebrating life, renewal, at the solstice, Charlie."

Shrugging, Charlie resumed his perusal of the night sky. "Yes, so everyone tells me! _Move on, Charlie!_ Angelina is comforting George; Ron and Hermione are engaged, Ginny and Dean are inseparable, and even Harry refuses to leave Snape's side." 

"Yes, I certainly didn't see that last one coming, but Severus is a good man." Kingsley's voice sent a shiver of arousal down Charlie's spine.

The hand on his sleeve tightened and pulled Charlie around. Before he could react, Charlie found himself pushed against the wall of the house, and a lean, hard body pressed along the front of him. Warm, full lips caught his, the tip of a tongue tracing the seam, seeking entrance. Charlie obliged, moaning as his mouth was plundered. His body throbbed with desire, his cock rigid and needy as his hips bucked against a hard thigh. 

Kingsley lifted his head, his breath fanning Charlie's cheek as the dark eyes surveyed his face. "I believe you are more than ready to move on, Charlie, you just need the right incentive.”

Charlie reached up, cupping the dark cheeks and pulled Kingsley's head back down, kissing him slowly and deeply. "If this is a taste of that _incentive_ , then you might just be right," He muttered against Kingsley's lips.

"Excellent!" Kingsley wrapped his arms tightly around Charlie. "Then perhaps I could persuade you to join me in a nightcap, say in my bedroom?"

"Sounds delightful," Charlie answered, wrapping his arms around Kingsley's neck. 

_Perhaps it wasn't a matter of the right time, but more about the right person to show him the way,_ was Charlie's last thought as Kingsley Apparated them away.

* * *


End file.
